comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cain Marko (Earth-7045)
Cain Marko is a long time enemy and some times ally of the X-Men who must be imprisoned in mystic realms to halt his rampaging. After his father married his colleagues' wife, Cain constantly bullied his step-brother, Charles Xavier, angry that his father favored the gentle, smart Charles to his own son, and was in-turn abused by his alcoholic father regularly. After enlisting in the U.S. army, Marko and Xavier found the Temple of Cyttorak in Korea, where Cain impulsively grabbed a glowing ruby from the lap of an idol and read the inscription "Whosoever touches this gem shall possess the power of the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak. Henceforth, you who read these words shall become forevermore a human juggernaut." The Gem's mystical power transformed Marko into Cyttorak's avatar on Earth, the Juggernaut. Juggernaut is arguably the toughest guy in the world, knows it, and is very satisfied with that. He just does whatever he wants to do and takes whatever he wants to take – no one can truly stop him. Although he’s basically amoral and doesn’t care about the sanctity of human life, the rights other people have, higher moral values, etc. etc.; he places a lot of importance in friendship and respects courage in others, especially women. History to be added Powers & Abilities Powers *'Demonic Empowerment': The Crimson Gem of Cyttorak bonds to the user's soul and makes him the Avatar of Cytorrak, an Exemplar, by giving him this new body. **'Limitless Strength' **'Limitless Stamina': Juggernaut's body generates no fatigue toxins during physical activity, granting him nigh limitless stamina in all physical activities. **'Invulnerability' **'Regenerative Healing Factor': Despite of his invulnerability, it is possible that Juggernaut can be injured. If damaged, Cain possesses a regenerative healing factor that enables him to completely regenerate with superhuman speed. **'Immortality' **'Contaminant Immunity' **'Forcefield': The Juggernaut is capable of generating a personal force field around himself, which greatly enhances his physical durability, to the point that the field was even able to withstand Thor's god blast. **'Irresistible Force Embodiment': Once he begins to advance in a certain direction, it is virtually impossible to halt his movement. Some obstacles such as many tons of rocks and plasma-discharge cannons have slowed his pace but can't completely halt him. Abilities Juggernaut is able to summon and remove his mystic armor at will. As a result of his days in the military and his experiences as a superhuman, the Juggernaut is a formidable hand to hand combatant preferring to use street fighting and brawling techniques that allow him to make full use of his great strength. Weaknesses Cain was susceptible to exceedingly high levels of mental and mystical attack. For example, Mjolnir once was able to absorb and negate Cain's formerly impenetrable magic Force Field. Both types of attacks were able to harm him, but neither were shown to cause any type of permanent injury. His weakness to mental attacks was typically nullified by his helmet, but after his latest upgrade, he is now completely immune to psychic assault even without his helmet. If Juggernaut does not use his powers in a manner approved of by Cyttorak, the power of the gem does not work correctly, essentially making him a human with only a portion of some of his powers. Also, being infused with unstoppable force can be used against him. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Crimson Cosmos Armor': The Juggernaut wears a helmet fashioned from an unknown mystical metal found in the Crimson Cosmos dimension of Cyttorak. The Juggernaut subsequently fashioned a skullcap from scraps of the metal used to construct the helmet. This helmet and skullcap provides him with complete protection from telepathic attack even when this is from telepaths of the order of Professor Xavier. The Juggernaut also wears a suit of armor that he could summon around himself at will from the Crimson Cosmos. Weapons Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Americans Category:Neutral Characters Category:Known to Authorities Identity Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Dating Characters Category:Blue Eyes Category:Red Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Villains of Earth-7045 Category:United States Armed Forces members (Earth-7045) Category:Thunderbolts (S.H.I.E.L.D.) members (Earth-7045) Category:Worthy members (Earth-7045) Category:Military Personnel Category:Adventurers Category:Mercenaries Category:Magic Allows Powers Category:Object-Based Powers Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Invulnerability Category:Healing Factor Category:Immortals Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Force Field Generation Category:Expert Combatant Category:Intimidation Category:Armor Users Category:Hammer Wielders Category:Projectile Weapon Users Category:Flight Category:Fire Blasts Category:Energy Blasts Category:Electric Blasts Category:Xavier Family (Earth-7045) Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:X-Men's Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Versions of Juggernaut